


Most Wonderful Girl

by autumnlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Incest, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnlynn/pseuds/autumnlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very narcissistic Narcissa smut piece based on one of my favourite songs. Narcissa doesn't realise she is being watched while having some alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Wonderful Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song "Most Wonderful Girl" by Lords of Acid. Many thanks to the wonderful Mrs. Milfoy for being my beta. Cross posted at fanfiction.net.

Draco apparated into the main entrance of Malfoy Manor. His mandatory community service had come to an abrupt end for the day when some wanker decided to send self-igniting quills to the department in which he was “volunteering”. He left early, his boss not so subtly reminding him that if he failed to show up tomorrow he would be sharing a cell with his father in Azkaban. _Where is my mother? Probably still asleep._ Passed out with a bottle of gin that has become her way to cope. _Perhaps she’d like to do lunch if she could manage to pry her most likely hungover self out of bed._ Draco walked into her private sitting room and stopped when he got to her bedroom door. It was slightly ajar and he looked in before knocking.

He looked though the open door, not seeing her at first. Draco heard another door open and he saw her walking out of her bathroom, her long hair in loose curls barely covering her breasts. Knickers. Lace knickers. They hardly covered her arse. He felt himself harden as she walked to bed and laid down.

 _Shes fucking beautiful._ Draco thought. _Quite possibly the greatest thing I’ve ever seen._

Narcissa slid one finger down the outside of her knickers, teasing herself. Over and over. She twisted to one side and caught a glimpse of herself in one of the many mirrors that adorned her room. _Gods, I love myself_. She fell back on her bed, the words _sexy_ and _gorgeous_ fluttering through her mind. 

Draco felt as if his heart was stopping. So wrong. He undid the buttons on his trousers. _Bugger it all_. His hand slid down his pants and he grasped his swollen cock and continued to watch.

She slid a finger underneath her knickers, allowing herself to feel how wet she had become. Blissfully unaware that she was being watched. She ran her finger up and down her wet slit, dipping her finger into herself and taking it back out again. Narcissa loved teasing herself. Seducing herself. _I do believe I might quite possibly be the ultimate seduction_.

Lifting her arse off the bed, she removed her soaked knickers and threw them to the side. Narcissa turned and reached over to her night table. She opened the top drawer and pulled out a neon purple object. Sitting up, she leaned back on her legs and admired her reflection. Hair mussed, face flushed. With a quiet whisper of a charm the purple object began to vibrate. She moved it between her thighs, letting it vibrate on her clit before moving it between her legs and sliding it in herself.

Narcissa moaned. Loudly. She watched herself in the mirror. She let her body adjust momentarily before beginning to move up and down on the object, admiring her body and the way her still firm breasts moved back and forth. Narcissa would never let herself fully adjust. She enjoyed the mixture of pleasure and pain too much. She bit her lower lip and her breath became more ragged. Narcissa increased her pace and felt her walls clench. She came. Hard. Opening her eyes she saw her reflection in the post orgasmic haze. I’m so beautiful. She removed the object from herself and tossed the now come-covered thing to the side just as she had done with her knickers and lay back on the bed again.

 _So close, you whore_. Draco silently cursed at her. _I’m so fecking close._

She took a moment to catch her breath and then rolled onto her stomach. Tucking an arm between herself and the mattress she let her hand find her centre again. She fingered her wet cunt. Letting the liquid coat them as she ground her clit into her palm. Narcissa squeezed her legs together, putting more pressure on her still quick-moving fingers. Her body contorted as she let out an audible gasp, her still free hand clinging to the duvet as she came. Finally allowing herself to breathe, she relaxed into the bed as a small smile formed on her lips.

 _So gorgeous, so lovely._ Narcissa’s eyes grew wide as she sat up and saw him standing on the other side of the door, his cock still in hand. Draco matched her shocked expression, so sure he had said that to himself and not out loud.


End file.
